The Dark Fox
by Black Magi
Summary: Do you know what the definition of insanity is? Doing the exact same thing over and over again expecting a different result. This is about the ending of the cycle. This isn't happy story. There isn't a happy ending for everyone.


Hey what's up guys, BlackMagi(Aka Can'tkeepafuckingpromiseifhislifedependedonthatshit) here! So, I was looking through my things, and then found The Dark Fox. I read it. Oh boy, was that a hot steaming pile o' shit! So, I'm going to remake it! Now it's a crossover of NURUTAAAAAAAAH and Mekakucity Actors! This is going to a better bois, so let's goooooo!

Dark Haze

It was August 15th, and the night was young. A gentle breeze carried the sounds of the late afternoon over the Hokage monument and into the forests behind them. A lone figure walked among the trees.

Naruto walked around until he found a good place to sit down. He slid down the side and slowed his breathing.

' _Damn it! The villagers once again found me just as I found food! It's been 3 days since I've ate!'_ He thought bitterly. ' _If I don't eat soon, I'm going to die!'_

He calmed down and grit his teeth. One day, he'll show them. His ears perked as a bush near him shaked and a kunai embedded itself next to his head.

"There he is guys, we're lucky that the demon is in such a remote place!" said a man.

He was not alone as several footsteps were heard coming in his direction.

"What do _you_ want?" Naruto sneered at him.

"I want my son back you goddamn monster!" The man bellowed before he struck Naruto with a board.

The rest of the crowd began to close in and beat him.

' _This pain…. It's nothing to me…...'_ Naruto was at a mental breaking point. He was starved, thirsty, and broken beyond belief. He closed his eyes, waiting for his punishment to end. As the world turned black, his eyes snapped open.

"I'll come back! I will have my revenge! You'll never be able to keep me down! One day, I'll be back for your heads!" Naruto screamed as a man stomped on his head, ending his life. Unbeknownst to all, Naruto's blood seeped into the ground, into a deep cavern, and dripped onto a strange gold medallion.

Danker Faxes

The world was black, black as the night sky. Naruto opened his eyes to the darkness of the void. He blinked, and his eyes opened to a strange creature, a snake, it's skin flickering black and red. It's tongue flicked out.

" _Boy….. I feel a sssssstrong wisssssh within you….._ " The black tongue almost reached Naruto's nose.

"Ah….. A wish?"

" _Yesssssss….. Your wisssssssssh….. Tell me, dear boy, of your wisssssssh… I can help achieve it…._ " The snake began to wrap around Naruto, encircling his body.

"My….. Wish….." His eyes began to glaze over, dulled to death.

"My wish is for power…. I promised… I promised that I would get revenge! I'll take their lives, I promised!" His blank face transitioned from blank to hateful.

" _Revenge….. I underssssstand….. I can help…. I can give you power…. Beyond your wildessssst dreamsssssss!_ " His hateful snarl turned to an almost euphoric smile, he gripped his face, his head leaned back, and grinned.

"Yes…. Yes! Help me, snake, take me beyond the weak child I was!" The snake seemed to grin, and slither into Naruto's chest. Naruto started to see white, and all that could be heard was the echoing booms of his laughs, full of madness and insanity.

Dankest Faxes

The crowd cheered around Naruto's dead body. The cheer was enough to alert ANBU, who got the Hokage. He arrived just as Naruto's corpse began to reanimate.

"W-what the hell? The demon's dead! Kyuubi is showing itself!" A woman with pink hair shrieked. He rose up, his hair overshadowed his eyes. A black dot appeared on his forehead as his eyes opened. No longer were they sea blue, but a dirty yellow, and were slitted. His skin became a sickly, pale white, and his hair dyed a midnight black, making him an edgelord of the highest degree. His hands cupped his face, and his head snapped back. He laughed, a loud, daunting laugh.

"It doesn't matter that you've come back, Kyuubi! If we could kill you once, we can do it again!" A teen ran at him, a bottle in hand. Naruto's laughs got louder as the teen spontaneously exploded, and the sky began to cry.

"Oh joyous day, to have a host worthy of me! That hag Azami was just a fool, falling in love! With a human of all things! Though this human boy is the greatest thing I've ever seen! Ahahahahaha!" The sing-songy voice of the Snake of Clearing-Eyes rang out, the Hokage making himself known as he dropped out of the tree's with 4 ANBU.

"Naruto! What's going on here!" Clearing stopped laughing. He bent his head backwards, giving Sarutobi a cold stare.

"Who are you? My newest host doesn't need to associate with weaklings, so scoot along if you are one so I can congratulate these fine people for killing him in the first place." His body contorted until it was facing the Hokage.

"Who are you and what have you done to Naruto! Surrender and give us the information we need and your punishment will be light!" Sarutobi yelled, electing a snarl from the SNaruto(Snikysnak Nutaru). In an instant, SNaruto was face to face with Sarutobi, leaning over him.

"You dare threaten me, you insolent little shit? You know, you stay right there. I'll be back for you. As for these guards of yours, they aren't so lucky." With a hand motion, all four ANBU exploded. SNaruto walked away from the Hokage, who was frozen in place. The people of the mob whispered in fear.

"Ah, it feels so great to be out of that damned Heat Haze! Now, it's time for your reward!" Screams were heard for a few minutes as the birds flew away. He was about to kill the Sandaime, but Naruto stopped him

"No, leave Jiji alive." SNaruto grabbed one side of his face and growled.

"Why should we? He's in the way of your wish!"

"Jiji didn't do anything… Leave him…." SNaruto sighed. He turned around to face the wall that separated Konoha from the rest of the forests.

"Fine. But we shall leave this place now." He jumped over it, and walked away into the forest.

Hiruzen fell to his knees.

"Wha-what was that? No, who was that? That wasn't Naruto…. Kyuubi…" Another ANBU squad came.

"ANBU! Naruto ran away! He is extremely dangerous right now, find him!"

Dankilicious Faxes

Naruto sat in a cave, far away from Konoha, at the edge of Suna's and Konoha's border. Looking towards the desert, a sandstorm raged on. He looked down at the fire going, keeping him warm. He looked up, and saw SNaruto sitting there, grinning.

"So…. I'm not the first?"

"No…. I come from a different world. I had two hosts before you."

"Ah, okay…." Naruto poked the fire with a stick.

"Your wish…. It's grown stronger…." SNaruto's grin grew.

"When will we start training?" SNaruto stood and walked over to Naruto.

"Soon, dearest boy…." SNaruto turned to dust, and was absorbed into Naruto.

"We need to move from here…. Far away…" Naruto left the cave, and walked into the sandstorm.

TIMESKIP CAUSE I DONT WANNA WRITE BOUT THIS AND SO I CAN PUT KA 8 TO THE SIDE AND TORTURE YOU CAUSE I KNOW YOU WANT IT

The man screamed, this…. Monster…. He killed them all. He stood at the outskirts of a town ablaze in glory, the scarlet ashes scattering into the night. He turned and ran. He was lucky, lucky to be somewhere close to the edge of town, the others weren't so. He tripped over a root, his face slammed into the mud on the ground. He lay there, hoping that thing didn't see him run. He heard footsteps, and he tried to make as less noise as he could. The sound of water sizzling from heat was heard.

"Aaaaaaaah… I know your here somewhere~ Come on out, it'll be better for the both of us." He saw a foot, flickering shades of red and black. Steam poured out from beneath it.

"I can smell you, boy…. I know you're close…." The foot passed, and he heard the sizzles slowly get softer. He sighed and got up carefully, not to make noise. He quietly dusted himself off. Behind him, a pair of red glowing eyes made themselves known as two clouds of steam blew out from a mask.

"Ah~ I knew it."

The night grew old, and dawn grew near. The man only known as the Dark Haze had struck Hi no Kuni again, and it wasn't the last.

END CHAPTER 1

Okay, revamp of Dark Fox! Didn't like it. And also I wrote this so I could put off Kami Ashikabi more! Hope you like it,and if you did, fav me and comment, and tell me about how pissed you are cause I haven't done Kami Ashikabi 8!


End file.
